Can't Keep My Hands To Myself
by JulieandBeau4ever
Summary: Jacob's heated skin, muscles loosening under the pressure of her cools hands. The sounds he made when she worked on a hard knot. The way his eyes would be darkened when he finally opened them. Bella's fingers twitch, and she bites her lip. She was in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Keep My Hands To Myself**

 **Summary: Jacob's heated skin, muscles loosening under the pressure of her cools hands. The sounds he made when she worked on a hard knot. The way his eyes would be darkened when he finally opened them.** **Bella's fingers twitch, and she bites her lip. She was in trouble.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The First Touch**

 _She spent the most time touching him, caressing him, massaging the secrets from his shoulders and embarrassments from his lower back."_  
 _― Thomm Quackenbush, Flies to Wanton Boys_

* * *

It starts innocently enough.

Bella knows that shifting between being a giant wolf and a human must be stressful on his body. Jacob sits next to her, on the couch, rolling his shoulders and making a face of discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Bella asks, and Jacob nods, but a few minutes later he starts shifting again.

Bella sighs, looking away from the television to give him a look.

"What?" he questions, and Bella gestures for him to get on the floor, "You know I'm not really a dog, right? I just turn into one sometimes,"

"Sit," Bella demands, and Jacob reluctantly complies.

"Okay, I'm sitting on the floor, Bells," Jacob says, and Bella pats his head.

"Good Boy," she says, softly, and Jacob laughs.

Bella scoots over to sit behind him, spreading her legs, so that he could fit between them. Jacob doesn't say anything and Bella knows that he's confused.

Jacob has been especially good to her for the last few months. He's been protecting her from Victoria, and other vampire threats that came her way. He's finally accepted that she isn't looking to date anyone, but seems to be content with just being her friend.

Bella smiles softly, rubbing Jacob's head, and he makes a pleased sound. Bella moves her hands from his head to his shoulders, feeling how tense they are.

"What are you...?" Jacob starts, but Bella shushes him.

"Watch TV," Bella states, working her thumb down the back of Jacob's neck to the top of the spine, moving to massage the muscle over his shoulder.

Jacob groans, head falling forward. Bella smiles, and keeps going for the rest of the movie. When the movie is over, Bella moves her hands back to his head, rubbing his temples.

"Feel better?" she asks, and in response Jacob rests his head against her thigh, eyes still closed, "Jacob?"

Her hands stop and Jacob makes a pained noise. Bella starts rubbing his head again, and Jacob lets out a groan of pleasure.

Bella glances at the clock on the wall, seeing that it's late, but still doesn't stop. It's been a long time since she's seen Jacob look so…at ease.

Another movie comes on and Bella decides to let Jacob have this, just a little longer. Jacob sighs contently and Bella loses herself in her work.

Eventually, Charlie comes home and Jacob makes that pained noise again when she stops. He gets to his feet, giving her a look that makes her wonder what's she gotten herself into.

"See you tomorrow, honey," he says, giving her a hug, "And thanks for…that,"

"Anytime," she says, and Jacob's eyes light up.

"Really?" Jacob asks, and Bella nods.

"Sure," Bella says, "Friends can give each other massages, right?"

Jacob shrugs, and takes off.

Bella watches him go, her hands tingling with anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't Keep My Hands To Myself**

 **Summary: Jacob's heated skin, muscles loosening under the pressure of her cools hands. The sounds he made when she worked on a hard knot. The way his eyes would be darkened when he finally opened them.** **Bella's fingers twitch, and she bites her lip. She was in trouble.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Beach Massage**

 _"I don't want to swim on the surface anymore and I never want to pretend again that I know you completely. Let me dive deep inside you, take me in and allow me to look into your secrets, make me feel every breath I take and crave for it more . Carry me to your darker side where you are afraid to allow anyone. Pull me deep inside and make me one of your secrets."_

 _― **Akshay Vasu**_

* * *

It becomes their thing.

Jacob automatically sits on the floor whenever he comes over, and Bella finds herself researching massages techniques online during her free time.

Bella knows that it might be considered weird to other people, but it seems to be helping Jacob and that's good for him.

She enjoys it too. Taking care of Jacob, watching him unwind beneath her hands…it feels good.

Jacob's heated skin, muscles loosening under the pressure of her cools hands. The sounds he made when she worked on a hard knot. The way his eyes would be darkened when he finally opened them. Bella's fingers twitch, and she bites her lip.

She was in trouble.

"No," Bella says, with a firm shake of her head, "I'm just doing something nice to repay Jacob for everything he's done for me,"

She pushes it out of her mind though as she heads out to meet Jacob at the beach, because it's one of the rare sunny, warm days in Forks.

"Hey, Bells," Jacob calls from where he's swimming, "Over here,"

Bella heads towards him, confident that things aren't going to be weird.

Then Jacob gets out of the water

Water runs off his naked chest, over his peaked nipples and drips from his hips and his hair. His russet skin gleams and glitters in the sun from the water clinging to his body. He walks out of the water, brushes his hair out of his eyes and Bella's jaw drops open.

"Where's your swimsuit?" Jacob shakes the water from his hair and runs his fingers through it making it looked tousled, before smiling at her.

Bella licks her lips and then swallows.

"H-Hey, Jake," Bella stutters slightly, before she shakes it off, "Not much of a swimmer,"

It's just a normal day at the beach between friends.

And if during the nice friendly beach trip, she gives Jacob a massage while he's shirtless and wet, it's only because his shoulders were looking tense.

 _Really._


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't Keep My Hands To Myself**

 **Summary: Jacob's heated skin, muscles loosening under the pressure of her cools hands. The sounds he made when she worked on a hard knot. The way his eyes would be darkened when he finally opened them.** **Bella's fingers twitch, and she bites her lip. She was in trouble.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Putting My Hands On Myself**

 _"I hung a picture of him above my bed and learned by hand the internal workings of the female combustion engine." **  
― Shannon Celebi, Small Town Demons**_

* * *

The next time Jacob comes over, he pulls his shirt over his head the second he comes through the door.

Bella's eyes wonder his body, trying to remember when he started wearing shirts around her again. If Jacob notices her staring, he doesn't comment on it. Bella runs to the tip of her finger against his spine, and Jacob trembles a little.

"Go sit down," Bella says, gesturing towards the couch, "I need to get something,"

He goes to sit on the floor and Bella rubs her hands together, before heading to the bathroom to get a bottle of lotion. She comes back downstairs, sitting behind Jacob and widening her legs, so he can fit between them.

She squeezes the lotion on her hands, rubs them together to warm it up, before working on Jacob's shoulders.

Jacob moans, softly, under her ministrations and Bella's hands start to tremble slightly.

She reaches to grab the lotion from the coffee table. She adds more lotion, moves down to his shoulder blade and around to his chest, spreading her fingers gently over his ribs.

Jacob's breath hitches, and Bella brings her hands back to her shoulders blades. Jacob rests his head against her leg and Bella eases her thumb under Jacob's shoulder blade, softening the muscles there, and Jacob sighs, his hand touching her ankle.

"God, you're good at this," Jacob groans, and then he taps her leg, "I have to go,"

He moves as if he's going to get up, and Bella stops him.

"Wait," she breathes, and Jacob turns his head to look at her.

His eyes are darker than ever, and she can feel that her face is a little flushed.

What the hell was she doing?

"T-There's a knot here," Bella's heart starts beating faster, wetting her lips, "Just give me another few minutes to work it out,"

"Alright," Jacob agrees, and Bella almost sighs in relief, as she goes back to work.

A few minutes' turns into an hour and, when she's done, Jacob continues to rest his head against her leg, fingers brushing distractedly against her ankle.

Bella resists the urge to shiver.

"Bells?" Jacob says, drowsily.

"Hm," Bella replies, throat dry.

"You smell nice," Jacob comments, absently rubbing his face against her thigh, "You smell…"

Bella eyes widen, and she pats Jacob's head. She is extremely turned on. She's never been so aroused in her _life_. And Jacob is smelling her…

"Why don't you lay down on the couch?" she suggests, quickly, "You can rest for a while, until Charlie gets back. The guys will understand. I…um, I need to go to the bathroom,"

Bella gets up, embarrassed by how wet she is, and rushes upstairs. She closes the door to bathroom, locks it, then she sat on the toilet seat and shoves her hand down her pants, grinding agains her palm.

She never…she hasn't… _fuck_

Her toes curl, and she bites down on her finger, to keep from moaning aloud. She moves faster, getting closer and closer, a bit more every time she presses down, and— _fuck—_ her body arched on the seat, legs tensing, muscles quivering, and…

"Bells?" Jacob calls, from the other side of the door, and it pushes her over the edge, trembling, pulsing and coming in increasing waves which spread throughout her entire body.

She pulls her finger out of her mouth and sits there for a minute, panting.

"Bella?" Jacob calls again. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," she says, breathlessly, "G-give me a minute,"

"Okay, Charlie's here," Jacob says, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah," Bella breathes, looking at her hands in confusion, "Tomorrow,"

She waits a few minutes, then she gets up and washes her hands, still quivering a little.

 _She is so screwed._


	4. Chapter 4

**Can't Keep My Hands To Myself**

 **Summary: Jacob's heated skin, muscles loosening under the pressure of her cools hands. The sounds he made when she worked on a hard knot. The way his eyes would be darkened when he finally opened them.** **Bella's fingers twitch, and she bites her lip. She was in trouble.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Don't Keep Your Hands To Yourself**

 _"We all have a sea inside us; can you hear it? Can you hear the ocean roaring?"_  
 **― Dianna Hardy, Cry Of The Wolf.**

* * *

Jacob's hot. Extremely hot, and with all the skin to skin contact they've been having lately, it is no surprise that she had a moment of weakness, but it won't happen again…at least, not while Jacob was in the house.

It's not like all they do is sit around. They go to the movies, hang out in the garage, see their other friends, and whatever, but Bella was finding it harder and harder to keep her hands to herself.

And it wasn't just when she was giving him a massage. She was constantly touching him and she wondered what Jacob thought about it.

She enjoys the closeness between them. She enjoys the fact that on cold nights, she can sit on the couch with Jacob and he'll keep her warm. She enjoys the way that she can tell Jacob anything and he won't judge her. She enjoys their friendship and she promises herself that she's not going to ruin it.

Then Jacob will moan, melting beneath her hands, and Bella will imagine Jacob making those sounds above her, thrusting into her body.

Bella squeezes her thighs together and tries to shake those thoughts away, as she heads to her room with a bottle of massage oil.

Jacob suggested that they do it in her bedroom this time, so they'd have more room, and Bella hoped that she could control herself.

Bella opened her room door and fought back a groan.

Jacob had already taken off his shirt, leaving him in only his cut off jean shorts, and is laying face first in her bed. Bella stands there for a minute, just staring, until Jacob lifts his head to look at her.

"Something wrong?" he asks, raising an eyebrow, and Bella shakes her head, gripping the massage oil tight in her hands, as she climbs on to the bed.

She sits on Jacob's lower back, her thighs on either side of his body, as she starts on his neck and shoulders. Jacob makes a pleased noise, shifting beneath her and Bella can feel herself getting wet.

Bella tries to put more weight on her legs, keep her crotch from touching his back, but she could still feel the heat from his body though her clothes. Bella pours more oil in her hands, spreading it across his back, and rubbing it in with her palms. She dug her fingers deeply, but gently into his skin, pushing away the tense muscles.

"Lower," Jacob moaned, as Bella worked her way down his back, "Mm,"

Bella start to work her way back up, trying to lose herself in what she was doing, instead of the sinful sounds coming out of Jacob's mouth. She pours oil onto the dip of Jacob's lower back and runs her hands up to the nape of his neck and then back down circling around his shoulder blades.

"So good," Jacob moans, shifting again, and Bella loses her balance, sitting directly on his back, "So much better,"

Bella can feel the oil soaking into her sweat shorts and leans forward, moaning softly as she slides.

"Bells?" Jacob questions and Bella, bites her lips, trying to concentrate, but ir's difficult, beween the heat of his soft skin, the hardness of his muscles, and the slipperiness of his back.

Everytime she moves to massage a part of his body, she grinds herself against his back, unable to help herself.

"Higher," Jacob says, and she slides forward, panting, "Almost there...so close,"

Wrong choice of words, Bella thinks, as she presses forward, feeling the pressure build.

"Thanks, Bella," Jacob says, then lift his head, "Do you want me to turn over?"

 _"Yes!"_ Bella moans, loudly, and then covers her mouth with her hand.

There is a moment of awkward silence, as Bella freezes, wondering if she gave herself away, and then Jacob starts chuckling.

"Where you answering my question or did you finally cum?" Jacob asks, and Bella pales.

"You knew?" she asks, and Jacob rolls over, switching there positions, so he's ontop of her.

"You were humping my back, honey," Jacob states, smiling, "And I'm a werewolf. You think I don't know what it smells like when your horny? You think I didn't hear you getting yourself off in the bathroom the other day?"

"Why didn't you say something?" Bella asks, mortified, and Jacob's eyes darken with lust.

"I was waiting to see how long it took before you broke," he says, his hand rubbing her thigh, "Now, how about I give you a massage this time?"

Jacob smirks, taking off her wet shorts, and underwear.

"Please," Bella begs, as the air touches her heated sex, her hands reaching up to touch his shoulders.

If he didn't touch her soon, she was going to lose her mind.

He moves suddenly so that his hand is cupping her sex, and one of his fingers sinks slowly into her.

"Where should I start?" he asks, leaning down, as Bella arches off the bed, working herself against his hand, moaning.

He presses his lips against hers, and Bella kisses him back with every bit off passion she has in her body, her hands roaming his body.

 _She doesn't know why she didn't just jump him from the begining._


End file.
